Предки
Предки - понятие в обществе Троллей . thumb|380px|Слева-направо: The Grand Highblood, Marquise Mindfang и Orphaner Dualscar. Они - исторические фигуры, которые жили за столетия до компании из двенадцати троллей, которых мы наблюдаем в Homestuck. Каждый предок, как говорят, генетически тесно совпадает с определенным троллем, и юные тролли считают, что должны найти сведения о своих предках. Предки также призваны служить примером подражания для подростков-троллей. Каждый из двенадцати троллей в Хоумстаке разделяет тот же самый символ Зодиака и цвет крови с его или ее соответствующим предком. Происхождение thumb|left|Слева направо: The Dolorosa, The Disciple, The Signless, и The Ψiioniic The ancestors of the main twelve trolls were Ectobiologically created by Karkat Vantas. If the Troll ectobiological process follows that of the humans', then it is probable that Karkat first cloned the ancestors and then from the mixing of the ancestors' genes, the current generation of Trolls would have been produced. Since the Ancestors were the first to play, however, it is possible that the genetic relation goes the other way- the current generation are the ectobiological parents of their "ancestors," much as the post-scratch Kids are the ectobiological parents of the pre-scratch Kids.Conversely, the revealed ancestors look like grown up versions of the current trolls, which suggests that there might have been no mixing process involved at all, but instead duplication. This is more in line with the social concept of Troll ancestors who are said to have the closest genetic match with their descendant. On the other hand the young Pre-Scratch Trolls display traits that may indicate a mixing process after all. According to Doc Scratch, the Trolls' twelve ancestors were the original Sgrub players in the Trolls' universe. However, their session became unwinnable, and they chose to perform the Scratch in order to have more favorable starting conditions, losing their memories and knowledge of the game in the process. As part of the bargain they struck with Echidna, though, they would be unable to participate in the new Sgrub session and became the Trolls' ancestors while their own ancestors became the Troll players. The majority of the ancestors in the new universe were involved in the rebellions of either the Signless or the Summoner. вопрос имени The ancestors, like the trolls and kids, follow a naming scheme. All except for The Grand Highblood have an eight-letter title. Some of them have their titles changed at some point in their lives, usually to another eight-letter word. Some of them have had their names revealed in addition to their titles. Of these, all are eight-letter names made by combining two common words. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is the only ancestor who has had both her first and last name revealed. Seeing how it was told that Marquise is a title (befitting of her blue-blooded caste) , and it also fits the pattern, it would be inferred that Vriska's ancestor would be known as The Marquise, or Marquise Mindfang. There are a few exceptions, but most are handled by using typing quirks to their advantage. The Ψiioniic's title is spelled with a Ψ and Sollux's typing quirk to fit the pattern, as psionic is seven letters. E%ecutor Darkleer's title changes to, in Mindfang's words, "Expatri8," even though expatriate would be ten letters. Her Imperious Condescension is referred to as the Condesce for short. Terezi, Vriska and Eridan all named their Flarp characters after their ancestors. Список предков: the signless/мученик(страдалец) The ancestor of Karkat Vantas. Like the other Ancestors, he was one of the 12 unsuccessful heroes from thethumb|The Signless original, un-scratched session. However, unlike the others he gradually began to remember his previous existence, in a then peaceful Alternia (to which Doc Scratch speculates is a side effect of his mutant, candy red blood). Inspired by his visions, he spread word of a culture free from conflict and suppression based on blood color. This eventually resulted in a large scale sectarian revolt that would be crushed by the highbloods. After the revolt, he was captured and killed. Even though any reference to the revolt (including inprivate journalshttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005658) was forbidden, his followers and teachings remained alive in secrecy, referring to him by the number 69 replacing the b and o in "sym69ls" as they resemble the Cancer symbol. He was never as angry as Karkat until his torture, when his love for his people become an all consuming rage and hate that rang throughout paradox space as the Vast Expletive, his final sermon. In fact, it has been implied that the anger he felt during his final moments lives on in Karkat, with whom he shares the blood mutationhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005956. As his name implies, the Signless was not given a symbol like other trolls normally do. It was through his instruments of punishment (shaped like the Cancer sign) that his followers gave him a sign, and a new title: the Sufferer. рабыня thumb|left|Рабыня The Handmaid is the "ancestor" of Aradia Megido, albeit not chronologically so. The meteor she was on appeared long after the destruction of Alternia, so her life actually started after Aradia herself was dead, a roundabout paradox that complements Aradia's status as Maid of Time. Her interference with several events in troll history gave her a reputation as a demoness amongst the trolls (as explainedhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005969 by Doc Scratch), even the helper of Death itself. Doc Scratch intercepted her meteor and began raising her so that she could be one of Lrd English's servants. Under Doc Scratch's tutoring, she became the Handmaid and was released to Lrd English. He then gave her a very long lifespan via a curse and sent her back through various points in Alternia's history to serve as a player in major turmoil, such as class warfare and rebellions, in order to prepare the trolls for their Sgrub session. This all caused her to be feared more than Lrd English himself, who rarely interfered directly. She has one last assignment to complete after the destruction of Alternia and the death of the rest of the trolls: recruiting Her Imperious Condescension to serve as her replacement in Lrd English's service. Once completed, she will finally be allowed to die. She attempted escape from this fate while Hussie distracted/dismembered Doc thumb|Рабыня в детстве. Scratch, but ended up running right into the waiting gaze of Lrd English. The Handmaid also has many similarities with the Aradia figure from Charles Leland’s 1899 work Aradia, or the Gospel of the Witches. Aradia is the daughter of the Roman moon goddess Diana and Lucifer. She is a messianic figure sent down to earth to teach peasants about witchcraft to use against upper classes and against the Roman Catholic Church. The Handmaid also knows how to use majykks and stirs up class warfare amongst the trolls. Her name may also tie with the Virgin Mary's title as the "handmaid of the Lord ". призыватель The ancestor of Tavros Nitram. According to Mindfang's journal, he was a commander of an army of beasts and a member of the Cavalreapers who, by skill and bravery, became their leader, then won their undying loyalty by growing or revealing wings much like the God Tier trolls have. thumb|Призыватель летит с Пайралспрайтом. His evolution would inspire his troops to follow him in a revolution against the Highbloods. The revolution was eventually crushed, but resulted in the Condesce banishing all adult trolls to space, leaving the planet only inhabited by the young. This is possibly a reference to the fact that Neverland is only inhabited by kids who stay young forever. According to the Magic Cue Ball, the Summoner was fated to become Mindfang's matesprit, but was also destined to be the one to kill her. Due to his lowblooded status he would not be born for some time after the last entry in her journal was made. He is somewhat similar to Rufio, and much like how the Signless became a myth over the years, his own actions may have inspired the Pupa Pan stories.The Summoner was the only ancestor that had wings. Ψоник(псионик)/рулевой thumb|left|Псионик The ancestor of Sollux Captor, and a follower of the Sufferer. His title is pronounced like psionic. Using Ψ (the 23rd letter of the Greek alphabet) instead of "ps," as well as Sollux's quirk changes his name to eight characters like most other ancestors. He was a mage of unequaled telekinetic ability, who was inspired by the Sufferer to defy his masters and break out of the slavery typically assigned to his low class, or those of his psychic power. After The Disciple escaped the E%ecutor, and the Dolorosa was sold into slavery, The Ψiioniic was "enlisted in a far worse, if more prestigious service": being grafted to the flagship of the Condesce. He was forced to serve as its Helmsman, directing and empowering the engine with his psychic abilities. It was during his tenure here that the Condesce apparently grew fond of him, increasing his lifespan with her 'touch' until he finally died of the Vast Glub while traveling back to the troll home planet. It's unknown what implications the Ψ symbol in this ancestor's name actually has, though it may have something to do with the Condesce, considering the letter resembles a trident, and the same letter is used in the name of Feferi's 2x3dent, Ψdon's Entente. The Ψ symbol seems to ultimately refer to the Condesce's sign as well as the logo for Betty Crocker which Jane Crocker is the heiress to. It can now be seen as a mark, a label, a collar, tying to the evil Batterwitch. Апостол thumb|left|The Disciple, Holding the Leggings.The ancestor of Nepeta Leijon, the Disciple was the Sufferer's most devoted follower. She listened to every vision he retold, every lesson he preached, and faithfully recorded his scripture. Her ear was open to him always, and in time, his heart opened to her. It was said their love went beyond the four quadrants, transcending the grid entirely. To spread his message throughout the world they took to the seas in the vessel of legend known as the First Ship. She was to be executed along with The Sufferer, but the E%ecutor took pity on her and allowed her to escape. She absconded with the Leggings, the only remaining evidence of the Sufferer's existence. She spent the rest of her life in caves, recording the Sufferer's teachings on the walls with the blood of slain creatures, similar to Nepeta's shipping wall. Her dedication would be critical to the persistence of his message. долороза The ancestor of Kanaya Maryam. She raised the Sufferer to maturity thumb|Долороза держит личинку Мученика. from just a grub due to a chance meeting while she was running an errand. Due to her jade blood, she belonged to a rare class whose only duty was to tend to the mother grub in a cavern. Seeing no other chance for the Sufferer's survival, she abandoned this duty to raise him. In time, she became his first follower and one of his close circle. After he was executed, she was sold into slavery and spent the rest of her life as property of vicious sea dwellers. It is possible that she was the female slave Mindfang took an interest in, as was previously speculated. If this is true, then she was later assassinated by Dualscar. "Dolorosa" is the Latin word for "grieving," and serves as a traditional attribute of the Virgin Mary (in the full form "mater dolorosa," or "grieving mother"); thus bearing a connection to her (as well as her descendant's) symbol, Virgo. In one picture, her eyes appear to be glowing with a bright yellow incandescence, suggesting that, like Kanaya, she may have become a rainbow drinker later in her life. Неофит реглэр thumb|left|Redglare, the neophyte legislacerator.The ancestor of Terezi Pyrope and a neophyte legislacerator who was sent to apprehend Mindfang and bring her to justice after the incident with Dualscar. She is said to be quite talented, but still inexperienced, as evidenced by the title "neophyte." She eventually captures Mindfang, who underestimated her, not knowing about her dragon lusus Pyralspite. Mindfang's sensitive vision eightfold is burned out by looking into the dragon's bright eyes, and her arm is severed by Redglare. Unfortunately, Mindfang uses her powers during her trial to turn the spectators' aggression towards Redglare, causing a riot that leaves her hanging from the very noose intended for Mindfang.thumb|Партнер и люсус Реглэр, Пайралспрайт Redglare is shown wearing the sign of the Sufferer around her neck, signaling that she was part of that underground movement that supported his ideals after his death. This may be because Redglare supported the idea of equality, and, along with the fact that she was a keeper of justice, can be directly tied to her sign, Libra. маркиза спиннерет майндфэнг thumb|leftThe ancestor of Vriska Serket. Mindfang was a pirate and the leader of a notoriously deadly fleet of Gamblignants. In her youth, her descendant found a journal in an impact crater that detailed much of Mindfang's life, and had clues for hidden treasures, including the Fluorite Octet set of dice and massive piles of treasure. Mindfang was also the namesake for Vriska's Flarp character. Her name "Spinneret" breaks the Ancestors' naming system of using eight letters; the spinneret is the organ from which spiders produce their silk. However, her title, Marquise, preserves the pattern. Her last name, Mindfang, is an obvious reference to her and Vriska's mind control abilities. Through her journalhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005407, it is revealed that she had a kismesissitude with Orphaner Dualscar, Eridan'sancestor, which may have been Vriska's inspiration for her relationship with Eridan. Mindfang seemed to have a habit of playing redrom games with various trolls, most of them of lower castes, which Dualscar despised and envied. The journal also reveals that Mindfang had a female slave lover, who is implied to have been Kanaya's ancestor, the Dolorosa. This would mirror the red feelings between Kanaya and Vriska that were present at one point. After hearing that Neophyte Redglare was sent to apprehend her, she thinks of it as little more than a joke. Underestimating the inexperienced Redglare, she is taken by suprise when the Neophyte confronts her together with her dragon lusus, Pyralspite. In the confrontation, Mindfang loses her vision eightfold to Pyralspite's scorching gaze, and Redglare tears off one of her arms, matching the injuries Terezi causes Vriska to suffer. Mindfang is then taken into custody until her trial. Using her powers of manipulation, Mindfang successfully turns the onlooking crowd at the trial against Redglare, leaving her only to deal with His Honorable Tyranny to complete her escape. Having slain the beast with Redglare's staff, she met with E%ecutor Darkleer, who created a new robotic arm for her. In addition to being the original owner of the Fluorite Octet claimed by Vriska, she has also been shown to be the previous owner of the all-knowing cue ball, and had communications with Doc Scratch (who called her his protege) in a manner similar to Vriska. Once she retrieved it from Darkleer's home, she hid it with her journal serving as the map, believing that knowing the future caused her more harm than good, particularly referring to her knowledge about her eventual death at the hands of her future flushed relationship, the Summoner. This might actually be the reason of Vriska's confused black-to-red feelings for Tavros. It is implied that Vriska used the journal to find the ball. Aranea Serket is the pre-scratch incarnation of Mindfang. исполнитель дарклиир/эспатриант В оригинале: E%ecutor Darkleer / The Expatri8thumb|Майндфэнг говорит о её условиях с Дарклиром The ancestor of Equius Zahhak, skilled in machinism of some kind that is analogous to his descendant's work in robotics. He was tasked with executing the followers of the Sufferer, though he could not bring himself to kill the Disciple. For his failure he was banished by the Highbloods, and became the Expatri8, as Mindfang's journal calls him. Unlike his descendant, both of Darkleer's horns and teeth are, at the current point in the story, unbroken. Equius's teeth were stated to usually grow back in his introduction pagehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004111. Mindfang escapes from her trial and seeks out Darkleer for a "debt" to be repaid in the form of a prosthetic arm. Mindfang has found that her admiration of Darkleer has vanished over the sweeps (years) as he continues to mourn the situation involving the Disciple and his banishment. She considers his work to be a good "distraction" for any grieving that might weigh on his mind. Darkleer is thought by Mindfang to be surrounded by a Void that conceals him from Doc Scratch's omniscience. She left the cue ball with him so that Scratch would not be able to locate it. This ability is most likely related to his descendent's role of the Heir of Void, and may provide an explanation for why Vriska was able to keep the Cue Ball hidden from Scratch in turn. The Grand Highblood(великое высококровие) thumb|left|270px|Великий Высококровный.The ancestor of Gamzee Makara and a member of the subjugglators, presumably the leader. Like his descendant, The Highblood was violent and deadly, and belonged to a juggalo-like cult. The Grand Highblood was in charge of keeping the lower castes in check during his reign. However, he was known to be capricious and unpredictable, rendering this point moot. It's possible that he was responsible for the fate of the Sufferer and many of his followers. After Dualscar's kismesissitude for Mindfang failed, he offered her location to the Highblood. Mindfang wrote in her journal that this plan either would or already did fail spectacularly due to the subjugglator's sanguinary nature, resulting in Dualscar's death. He decorated his walls with the blood of his victims. The gory rainbow included blood of all castes (excluding tyrian purple, Karkat's candy red, and his own), which surely pleased himhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003914. It should also be noted that he breaks the eight-letter naming rule. орфэнер дуалскар thumb|270px|Orphaner Dualscar Предок Эридана Ампоры. He was Marquise Spinneret Mindfang's kismesis, and the original owner of Ahab's Crosshairs. He was prone to jealousy, despising Mindfang's redrom games with other trolls though she was already his kismesis. Because she would not return his feelings and always taunted him with her redrom games, Dualscar had Mindfang's potential matesprit (most likely the Dolorosa) assassinated. He also placed a bounty even larger than the one she had on Mindfang's head. This obviously ended the pair's kismesissitude. It is also mentioned that he had a redrom interest in the Condesce. "Orphaner" is likely a reference to Eridan's--and possibly Dualscar's--practice of killing other trolls' lusi in order to feed Gl'bgolyb, leaving them orphaned. He attempted to inform the Grand Highblood of Mindfang's location, but was likely killed by the Subjugglator due to the clown's insane and unpredictable nature. However, since both Ahab's Crosshairs and the Fluorite Octet were found on the same ship by Eridan and Vriska, it remains a possibility that Dualscar escaped the Highblood's wrath considering the fact that Mindfang likely would not have come into possession of the crosshairs without Dualscar dying somewhere where she would have access to his remains. The only source currently available for this information is Mindfang's journal, and she doesn't seem to have bothered with confirming Dualscar's fate, so strictly speaking his fate after meeting with the Subjugglator is unclear. However Aranea has pointed to his death at the hands of the Subjugglator because he could not tell a funny joke. её высокомерное снисходительство/милость/баронесса thumb|left|300px|Её Высомерное СнисходительствоСнисходительство (произносимое как /ˈkɒn.dɛs/ ''kon-dess''), известна так же как Её Высокомерное Снисходительство. Она предок Фефери . Милость - нынешняя Императрица Альтернии и занимала этот пост в течении жизни троллей-предков. Её имя - восьмибуквенное сокращение от слова "condescension/снисхождение", что подчеркивает её высокое положение. Миина Пиксис - пре-царапинная реинкарнация Баронессы. Хронология общая информация *As Scratch's recounting of the Sufferer's story mentions the Dolorosa being sold into slavery, it is generally assumed that the slave encountered earlier by Mindfang is the Dolorosa. This is supported by Mindfang's surprise at her slave's blood color (as jade blood, which the Dolorosa has, is rare), as well as the romantic connection between Kanaya and Vriska. *Если бы это было правдой, это бы означало, что Дуалскар убил рабыню(Долорозу), Призыватель убил Майндфэнг, Дуалскар, возможно, был убит по приказу Её Высокомерного Снисходительства, с помощью Великого Высокровного, как посредника и Майндфэнг убила Реглэр. Что интересно, Канайя убила Эридана(хотя и сама умерла до этого, после чего возродилась), Вриска убила Тавроса, Эридан убил Фефери, аТерези убилаВриску. Скорее всего, это связано с продолжением того, что начали предки (то есть, отмщение) через юных Троллей. *Also Redglare's dragon disabled Mindfang's vision eightfold, and Terezi informed Doc Scratch of Vriska's possession of the Magic Cue Ball causing him to explode it in her face disabling her vision eightfold. However while Mindfang subsequently killed Redglare, Vriska only blinded Terezi, and in addition Terezi claimed her action would result in Vriska's death. *Both Sollux and the Helmsman were killed as a result of the Vast Glub. This may have to do with their theme of duality. *Many of the troll kid's titles bestowed by Sgrub fit with their Ancestor's role in history. **Aradia is the Maid of Time, corresponding directly to the time-travelling Handmaid. **Tavros is only depicted performing one act relevant to his heroic role as the Page of Breath: Breath-like windy elements coming from his mouth as he prepares to revive his complicated possible romantic interest Vriska with a kiss, when she was almost dead. She prevents him from doing this, however, and then exhorts him to kill her. Meanwhile, the Summoner is known to have killed Mindfang, who was his matesprit. **Sollux is the Mage of Doom, corresponding with with the Ψiioniic being a powerful mage of unequaled telekinetic ability **Nepeta is the Rogue of Heart, and like the Disciple engages in unconventional behavior for the sake of the people she loves. **Kanaya is the Sylph of Space, endowing her with the role of a healer and breeding duties. The Dolorosa, in her nourishing maternal role, mirrors both. **Vriska the Thief is the descendant of Mindfang, a pirate. **Equius, the Heir of Void, inherited Darkleer's void powers. **Gamzee's fulfilment of his role as Bard of Rage also recognizes his hatchright as a high subjugglator. **Eridan the Prince is descended from Dualscar, who was presumably also nobility. **Feferi is the Witch of Life, corresponding directly to the life-extending Batterwitch. *Several Ancestors can be interpreted as direct references to characters from the biblical tales involving Jesus Christ. **The tale of the Sufferer teaching peacefully, his martyrdom, and the adoption of the means of his torture as a symbol by his cult are speculated to be direct references to Jesus Christ himself. When Terezi said "W3 H4V3 TH3 B3ST TROLL J3GUShttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003584", she may have been talking about the Sufferer, which would parallel her ancestor's portrayal as a follower of the sufferer. **The Ψiioniic could be parallel to the apostle Peter, both were good friends of The Sufferer/Jesus Christ, and were later punished in a way that they would suffer. ***Interestingly enough, the Ψiioniic's descendant's name, Sollux, is occasionally shortened to Sol. This may be a reference to Saul/Paul, the disciple who once hunted Christians but later converted. **The Disciple may parallel Mark the Evangelist, whose symbol was a lion. They both were faithful disciples and recorded their masters' teachings. The beloved disciple is another candidate. She could also be a counterpart of Mary Magdalene, who was a disciple of Jesus and theorized by some scholars to have been his lover or wife. **The Dolorosa as the adoptive mother of the Christ-like Sufferer, parallels can easily be drawn with the Virgin Mary. This connection might be due to the fact that Mary's birth is celebrated during the Virgo period, on September 8. Kanaya Maryam's surname is drawn from an Arabic term for the Virgin Mary. **The E%ecutor parallels with Pontius Pilate, the Roman who was tasked to kill Jesus Christ, as well as the semi-apocryphal figure Longinus, the soldier who wounded Jesus during his crucifixion, as Darkleer shot the Sufferer with an arrow during his flogging. *Another interesting Biblical reference would be how the Scratch is a transformation from an Eden (the A1 session) to the sinful Earth (the A2 session), through the bargain with Echidna, represented by the serpent from the story of Adam and Eve. It would then seal the role of The Signless as a prophet (Hussie's Formspring) Категория:Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Тролли